Countries
Full List of Countries This list contains all the countries that can appear over the course of the game. There are currently 1113 countries in total. Countries by Alphabetical Order A list of the countries in alphabetical order A-D A *Aachen *Abbasids *Abenaki *Abhira *Abkhazia *Achaea *Adal *Aden *Adiabene *Afar *Afghanistan *Agder *Ahmadnagar *Ainu *Air *Ajuuraan *Ak Koyunlu *Aksum *Alans *Albania (Balkanian) *Albania (Caucasian) *Alemanni *Alencon *Algeciras *Algeria *Algiers *Almeria *Almohad *Almoravid *Alodia *Alsace *Altava *Amago *Andhra *Angles *Angora *Anhalt *Anjou *Annam *Ansbach *Antemoro *Antigua and Barbuda *Antioch *Apache *Aquileia *Aquitaine *Arabia *Aragon *Arakan *Arapaho *Arawak *Ardalan *Argentina *Armangnac *Armenia *Asakura *Ashanti *Assam *Assiniboine *Astrakhan *Asturias *Athens *Atjeh *Atropatene *Augsburg *Australia *Austria *Auvergne *Ava *Avars *Avignon *Ay *Aydin *Ayutthaya *Ayyubids *Azerbaijan *Aztec Empire B *Badajoz *Baden *Baekje *Bagelkhand *Baglana *Bahamas *Bahmanis *Bahrain *Balhae *Bali *Baluchistan *Bamberg *Bana *Bangladesh *Banjar *Banten *Banu Nadir *Bar *Barbados *Barghawata *Bari *Baroda *Bashkiria *Basoga *Bastar *Bautzen *Bavaria *Belarus *Belgium *Belize *Benevento *Bengal *Benin *Berar *Bernicia *Berry *Betsimisaraka *Bharat *Bhutan *Bijapur *Blackfoot *Blambangan *Blemmyes *Bohemia *Bohtan *Bolivia *Bonoman *Bosnia *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bosporus *Botswana *Bourbonnais *Brabant *Brandenburg *Brazil *Bremen *Brescia *Brigantes *Brittany *Broerec *Brunei *Brunswick *Buenos Aires *Buganda *Buha *Bukhara *Bulgaria *Bundelkhand *Bunyoro *Burgundy *Burkina Faso *Burma *Burundi *Buryats *Buton *Butua *Buyyids *Byzantium C *Caddo *Cajamarca *Calchaqui *California *Cambodia *Cameroon *Canada *Candar *Cape Verde *Carinthia *Carnatic *Castile *Catalunya *Central Africa *Central Italy *Ceuta *Ceylon *Chachapoya *Chad *Chagatai Khanate *Chahar *Chalukya *Champa *Champagne *Champassak *Chanda *Charca *Charrua *Chauchan *Chavchuveny *Chen *Chenla *Chera *Chernigov *Cherokee *Cheyenne *Chickasaw *Chile *Chimu *China *Chinook *Chobanids *Choctaw *Chokwe *Cholas *Chosokabe *Chu *Chuban *Chud *Chukchi *Circassia *Cirebon *Clanricarde *Cocomes *Colima *Colla *Cologne *Colombia *Comanche *Comores *Congo *Connacht *Cordoba *Corfu *Cornwall *Corsica *Costa Rica *Courland *Cree *Creek *Crete (Christian) *Crete (Muslim) *Crimea *Crimean Goths *Croatia *CSA *Cuba *Cumans *Cuneo *Curonia *Cusco *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Czechoslovakia D *Dacia *Dagbon *Dahomey *Dai Viet *Daksina *Dali *Danishmend *Danzig *Darfur *Dasarna *Date *Dauphine *Deccan *Deheubarth *Deira *Delhi *Dem *Demak *Denia *Denmark *Desmond *Deva Bengal *Dhundhar *Djerid *Djibouti *Doclea *Dominica *Dominican Republic *Dongye *Dregovichs *Drevlians *Dulkadir *Dumnonia *Dvaravati *Dyfed E-H E *East Francia *East Frisia *East Geates *East Timor *East Anglia *East Germany *Ecuador *Edessa *Egypt *El Salvador *Elmet *Emishi *England *Epirus *Equatorial Guinea *Eretna *Ergyng *Eritrea *Essex *Estonia *Ethiopia *Etruria *European Alans F *Fatimids *Ferrara *Fez *Fezzan *Fiji *Finland *Flanders *Foix *Fox *France *Francia *Franconia *Frankfurt *Friesland *Frisia *Fulo *Funan *Funj G *Gabon *Gahadvala *Galicia *Galicia-Volhynia *Gallia *Gambia *Ganga *Garhwal *Garjat *Gazikumukh *Geledi *Gelre *Genoa *Georgia *Gepids *Germany *Germiyan *Gerrha *Ghana *Ghassanids *Ghaznavid *Ghurid *Gododdin *Goguryeo *Gokturks *Golcanda *Golden Horde *Gondwana *Gotland *Granada *Great Britain *Greece *Grenada *Guarani *Guatemala *Guinea *Guinea *Gujarat *Gupta *Gurjara *Guyana *Guyenne *Gwalior *Gwynedd H *Haasa *Hadoti *Hadramaut *Haida *Hainaut *Haiti *Halogaland *Hamburg *Han *Hannover *Hansa *Harar *Harikela *Hariphunchai *Harsha *Hatakeyama *Hausa *Hawaii *Hedjaz *Hephthalite *Hermunduri *Heruli *Hessen *Highlands *Himyar *Hindustan *Hobyo *Hodyntsy *Hojo *Holland *Holstein *Holy Roman Empire *Honduras *Hosokawa *Hoysala *Hsenwi *Huari *Hungary *Huns *Huron *Huyla I-L I *Iberia *Iceland *Ichma *Ifat *Ikeda *Ilkhanate *Illinewek *Ilmen Slavs *Imagawa *Imereti *Inca Empire *India *Indo-Parthia *Indonesia *Injuid *Iran *Iraq *Ireland *Iroqouis *Islamic State *Israel *Italy *Itza *Ivory Coast *Izumo J *Jaffna *Jaisalmer *Jalayirid *Jamaica *Jamtaland *Jangaldesh *Janjira *Japan *Jaunpur *Jenne *Jerusalem *Jharkhand *Jin *Johor *Jolof *Jordania *Judea *Jutes K *Kaabu *Kabylia *Kachar *Kadamba *Kaffa *Kakatiya *Kakheti *Kakisalmians *Kalabhras *Kalachuri *Kalinga *Kalundwe *Kamchadals *Kanem Bornu *Kangabe *Kangar *Kangju *Kangra *Kano *Kantoli *Kara *Karagwe *Karaman *Karluks *Kartid *Kasanje *Kashmir *Katehar *Kathiawar *Katsina *Kazakhstan *Kazan *Kazembe *Kedah *Kediri *Keladi *Kent *Kenya *Kereits *Khamag Mongol *Khandesh *Khazak Horde *Khazars *Khitans *Khiva *Khmer *Khorasan *Khoshuud *Khwarezmid *Kibi *Kiche *Kidarite *Kiev *Kievan Rus *Kikondja *Kildare *Kilwa *Kindah *Kiowa *Kiribati *Kleves *Koch *Kochin *Kokkand *Kong *Kongo *Kongu *Konya *Korea *Kosala *Kosovo *Krakow *Krivichs *Kuba *Kuninda *Kushan *Kutai *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Kyushu L *Ladakh *Lakhmids *Lan Xang *LanNa *Lanao *Lancaster *Lanfang *Langkasuka *Laos *Latgalia *Latin Empire *Latvia *Lauenburg *Lavo *Lebanon *Leinster *Lenape *Lendians *Leon *Lesotho *Liang *Liao *Liberia *Libya *Liege *Ligor *Limburg *Lindsey *Lithuania *Liu Song *Livonia *Livonian Order *Loango *Lombardy *Lorraine *Lotharingia *Luba *Louisiana *Luang Prabang *Lunda *Lundu *Luneburg *Luwu *Luxembourgh *Lyon M-P M *Macedonia *Macina *Madagascar *Madurai *Maeda *Magadha *Magdeburg *Maguindanao *Mahafaly *Mahan *Mahican *Maine *Mainz *Majapahit *Majeereen *Majorca *Makassar *Makua *Makuria *Malabar *Malacca *Malawi *Malaya *Malaysia *Maldive *Mali *Malindi *Mallorca *Malta *Malwa *Mameluks *Manchu *Manchukuo *Manipur *Mantua *Mapuche *Marathas *Maravi *Marcomanni *Marehan *Mari *Marshall Islands *Marwar *Masqat *Mataram *Maukhari *Mauritania *Mauritius *Maya *Mazovia *Mdokhams *Mecklenburg *Medri Bahri *Meissen *Memelland *Mentese *Mercia *Merina *Merkits *Meroe *Merya *Mewar *Mewat *Mexico *Miami *Micronesia *Middle Francia *Mide *Mikmaq *Milan *Min *Minaea *Ming *Minsk *Mississippi *Mixtec *Moche *Modena *Modern France *Mogadishu *Moldavia *Moldova *Mombasa *Mon *Mong Yang *Mongol Khanate *Mongol Empire *Mongolia *Montenegro *Moors *Moravia *Morea *Mori *Morocco *Mossi *Mozaffarid *Mozambique *MuanPhuan *Mughal *Muisca *Multan *Munster(German) *Munster(Irish *Murcia *Murom *Muscowy *Mutapa *Myanmar *Mysore *Mzab N *Nabatea *Naga *Nagaur *Nagpur *Naimans *Najd *Nala *Namibia *Namur *Nanbu *Nanzhao *Naples *Nassau *Natalia *Natives *Nauru *Navajo *Navarra *Naxos *Nazca *Ndongo *Neopatria *Nepal *Netherlands *Nevers *New Zealand *Nicaea *Nicaragua *Nice *Niger *Nigeria *Nitra *Nizhny Novgorod *Nkore *Nobatia *Nogai *Normandy *North Korea *North Vietnam *Northumberland *Norway *Novgorod *Nsenga *Nupe *Nurnberg O *Obotrites *Oda *Oddiyana *Odoacer *Oettingen *Oghuz *Oirat Horde *Ojibwa *Oka *Oldenburg *Oman *Orange Free State *Orissa *Orleans *Osage *Osnabruck *Osroene *Ostrogoths *Otomo *Ottawa *Ottoman Empire *Ouchi *Oudh *Oyo P *Pacajes *Pagan *Pagarruyung *Pakistan *Pala *Palau *Palestine *Pallava *Palmyra *Pan Pan *Panama *Panchala *Pandya *Pannonia *Papal States *Papua New Guinea *Paraguay *Paramara *Parma *Parthia *Pasai *Pate *Patiala *Pattani *Pawnee *Pechenegs *Pegu *Pequot *Perak *Pereyaslavl *Perm *Persia *Peru *Philippines *Picts *Pima *Pirates *Pisa *Poland *Polotsk *Pommern *Portugal *Potawatomi *Potiguara *Powhatan *Provence *Prussia *Prussians (Old Baltic) *Pskov *Pueblo *Punjab *Puzhinadu *Pyu Q-T Q *Qara Koyunlu *Qarmatians *Qasim Khanate *Qataban *Qatar *Qi *Qin *Qing *Quadi *Quebec *Quito *Quraysh R *Ragusa *Ramazan *Rashidun *Rashtrakuta *Ratibor *Ravenna *Rebels *Revolutionary France *Rewa Kantha *Rheged *Rhodesia *Riga *Roman Empire *Romania *Rouran *Rugii *Rum *Russia *Rwanda *Ryazan *Ryukyu S *Sa Huynh *Saba *Sabah *Sadiya *Saffarid *Sakalava *Salish *Saltukid *Salzburg *Samanid *Sami *Samo *Samoa *Sandomierz *Sao Tome and Principe *Sarawak *Sardinia *Sardinia Piedmont *Sarmatians *Saruhan *Sassanid *Satavahana *Saudi Arabia *Savoy *Saxony *Scandinavia *Scotland *Segu *Seljuks *Semien *Sena *Senegal *Serbia *Serbia and Montenegro *Severians *Seville *Seychelles *Shabankara *Shahi *Shammar *Shan *Sharjah *Shawnee *Shaybanid *Shiba *Shimazu *Shirvan *Shoshone *Shu *Shun *Siak *Sibir *Sicily (Christian) *Sicily (Muslim) *Siena *Sierra Leone *Silesia *Silla *Silves *Sind *Singapore *Singhasari *Sioux *Siraces *Slovakia *Sligo *Slovenia *Smolensk *Sofala *Sogdiana *Soissons *Sokoto *Solomon Islands *Somalia *Song *Songhai *South Africa *South Korea *South Sudan *South Vietnam *South Yemen *Southern Xiongnu *Soviet Union *Soyo *Spain *Sri Lanka *Srivijaya *St. Kitts and Nevis *St. Lucia *St. Vincent and the Grenadines *Strathclyde *Styria *Sudan *Suhma *Sui *Sukhothai *Sulu *Sunda *Sundgau *Suriname *Sus *Susquehannock *Svealand *Swabia *Swaziland *Sweden *Switzerland *Syria T *Taank *Tabarestan *Tafilalt *Tahirid *Taiwan *Tajikistan *Takeda *Takrur *Tang *Tannu Tuva *Tanzania *Tapuia *Tarascan *Tarumanagara *Tatars *Taungu *Tavastians *Teke *Teotihuacan *Ternate *Teutonic Order *Texas *Thailand *Thamud *Thaton *The Commonwealth *The Knights *The Palatinat *Theodoro *Thessalonica *Thuringia *Tibet *Tidore *Timbuktu *Timurid Empire *Tirhut *Tiwanaku *Tlapanec *Tlaxcala *Tlemcen *Togo *Tokugawa *Toledo *Toltec *Tomar *Tonga *Tonkin *Tortosa *Totonac *Touggourt *Toulouse *Transylvania *Trebizond *Trent *Treviso *Trier *Trinidad and Tobago *Tripoli (Crusader State) *Tripoli (North Africa) *Tripura *Tulunids *Tumbuka *Tunisia *Tupinamba *Tupiniquim *Turgesh *Turkey *Turkmenistan *Tuscany *Tuvalu *Tuvans *Tyo *Tver *Tyrol *Tyrone U-Z U *UPCA *Uesugi *Uganda *Uighur *Ukraine *Ulaid *Ulm *Umayyad *United Arab Emirates *United States of America *Urbino *Uruguay *Utkala *Utrecht *Uzbekistan V *Vakataka *Valencia *Vandals *Vanga *Vannes *Vanuatu *Vasconia *Vatsa *Veleti *Venad *Venedi *Venezuela *Vengi *Venice *Veps *Verden *Verona *Vestfold *Vichy France *Vientiane *Vietnam *Vijayanagar *Visigoths *Vladimir-Suzdal *Volga Bulgaria *Vyatihs W *Wales *Wallachia *Wanka *Warsangali *Wei *Wessex *West Francia *West Geates *West Germany *Western Gokturks *Western Roman Empire *Western Sahara *Western Satraps *Westfalia *Wichita *Wu *Wurttemberg *Wurzburg *Wuyue X *Xhosa *Xi *Xia *Xianbei *Xiongnu *Xiu *Xiyu Y *Yadava *Yamana *Yamato *Yan *Yao *Yarkand *Yaroslavl *Yatenga *Yaudheya *York *Yuan *Yugoslavia Z *Zabul *Zambia *Zanzibar *Zaporozhie *Zapotec *Zaragoza *Zazzau *Zengid *Zhao *Zhou *Zimbabwe *Zulu *Zunghar List of Countries By Region Africa *Adal *Afar *Air *Ajuuraan *Aksum *Algeria *Algiers *Almohad *Almoravid *Alodia *Altava *Angola *Ashanti *Ava *Bana *Barghawata *Benin *Bohtan *Bonoman *Botswana *Buganda *Burkina Faso *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central Africa *Ceuta *Chad *Comores *Congo *Dagbon *Dahomey *Darfur *Djerid *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Fez *Fezzan *Fiji *Fulo *Funj *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Gondwana *Guinea *Harar *Hausa *Hobyo *Ifat *Ivory Coast *Jenne *Jolof *Kaabu *Kabylia *Kaffa *Kanem Bornu *Kangabe *Kano *Katsina *Kenya *Kilwa *Kong *Kongo *Konya *Lesotho *Liberia *Libya *Loango *Macina *Madagascar *Makuria *Malawi *Mali *Malindi *Marehan *Mauritania *Mauritius *Medri Bahri *Meroe *Merya *Mogadishu *Mombasa *Moors *Morocco *Mossi *Mozambique *Mutapa *Mzab *Namibia *Natalia *Ndongo *Niger *Nigeria *Nobatia *Nupe *Oyo *Rhodesia *Rwanda *Segu *Senegal *Sierra Leone *Sofala *Sokoto *Somalia *Songhai *South Africa *South Sudan *Sudan *Sus *Swaziland *Taank *Tafilalt *Tahirid *Takrur *Tang *Tanzania *Timbuktu *Tlemcen *Togo *Touggourt *Tripoli (North Africa) *Tunisia *Uganda *Umayyad *Warsangali *Western Sahara *Yao *Yatenga *Zambia *Zanzibar *Zazzau *Zimbabwe *Zulu Asia *Afghanistan *Bangladesh *Bharat *Bhutan *Brunei *Burma *Cambodia *China *East Timor *Hindustan *India *Indonesia *Japan *Kazakhstan *Korea *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Malaysia *Mongolia *Myanmar *Nepal *North Korea *North Vietnam *Pakistan *Philippines *Singapore *South Korea *South Vietnam *Sri Lanka *Thailand *Taiwan *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan *Uzbekistan *Vietnam *Zunghar Central America and Caribbean * Antigua and Barbuda * Bahamas * Barbados * Belize * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominica * Dominican Republic * El Salvador * Grenada * Guatemala * Haiti * Honduras * Jamaica * Nicaragua * Panama * St. Kitts and Nevis * St. Lucia * St. Vincent and the Grenadines * Trinidad and Tobago * UPCA Europe *Aachen *Albania *Alemanni *Angles *Anjou *Ansbach *Aquileia *Aquitaine *Aragon *Armangnac *Athens *Augsburg *Austria *Auvergne *Avignon *Badajoz *Baden *Bar *Bavaria *Belarus *Belgium *Berry *Bohemia *Bosnia *Bosnia and Herzegowina *Bourbonnais *Brabant *Brandenburg *Bremen *Brittany *Brunswick *Bulgaria *Burgundy *Byzantium *Castille *Clanricarde *Croatia *Czech Republic *Czechoslovakia *Denmark *Desmond *East Germany *England *Estonia *France *Genoa *Germany *Granada *Great Britain *Greece *Hamburg *Highlands *Holy Roman Empire *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Lithuania *Kildare *The Knights *Malta *Memmingen *Nederlands *Norway *Picts *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Roman Empire *Saxony *Scotland *Sligo *Silesia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Ulster *Vandals *Verden *Wales *West Germany *Western Roman Empire India * Abhira * Bangladesh * Bharat * India * Indo-Parthia * Hindustan * Maldive * Mughals * Nepal * Pakistan * Sri Lanka Middle East * Abbasid * Abkhazia * Afghanistan * Arabia * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Bahrain * Byzantine Empire * Chobanids * Cyprus * Egypt * Georgia * Hedjaz * Indo-Parthia * Iran * Iraq * Israel * Islamic State * Jordan * Judea * Kuwait * Lebanon * Mughals * Oman * Ottomans * Palestine * Pakistan * Parthia * Persia * Qatar * Rome * Rum * Russia * Sassanid * Saudi Arabia * Soviet Union * Syria * Timurids * Turkey * Turkmenistan * United Arab Emirates * Uzbekistan * Yemen North America * Abenaki * California * Canada * Colima * Confederate States of America * Mexico * Texas * United States of America Oceania * Australia * Fiji * Kiribati * Marshall Islands * Micronesia * Nauru * New Zealand * Palau * Papua New Guinea * Solomon Islands * Samoa * Tonga * Tuvalu * Vanuatu South America * Arawak * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Calchaqui * Colombia * Charrua * Chile * Chimbote * Ecuador * Guarani * Guyana * Mapuche * Moche * Muisca * Nazaca * Paraguay * Peru * Suriname * Tapuia * Tupinamba * Tupiniquim * Uruguay * Venezuela List of Countries by Bookmark * Roman-Parthian War Category:Countries